dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics
Relics This is a list of all relics, and which characters have them. Relics are any magical device, not easily available, and controlled by the administration on this wiki. You may not give yourself a relic without admin approval, and relics may only be acquired through roleplay. If you have an idea for a relic, please inform the head of the OOC Department: Bond_em7 for approval. Understand that even if your relic idea is approved, the relic may go to a different character. ALL Relic knowledge is OOC, and you CAN NOT detect relics IC magically or through any other means. The only way to know about a relic is to be told or shown IC. Note:All relics are, or can be dangerous, and if your character owns a relic, then you are willing to have outside (OOC) forces interfere with their lives without your permission. Relics Head Boy Ring: Owner: James Slater Obtained: By being named Head Boy Appearance: Unmarked Silver Ring History:This ring and its sister were created by Karith Black for the Head boys and girls that would follow him. This ring has been owned by Karith Black, and Noah Magic. Abilities: Can Mentally Communicate, Has knowledge of Transfiguration and Potions, Teaches the Head Boy 3 Spells of his choice for his Spell List. Head Girl Ring: Owner: Anya Croll Obtained: By being named Head Girl Appearance: Unmarked Silver Ring History:This ring and its brother were created by Karith Black for the Head boys and girls that would follow him. This ring has been owned by Maureen Archuleta. Abilities: Can Mentally Communicate, Has knowledge of Herbology and Charms, Teaches the Head Girl 3 Spells of her choice for her Spell List. Marauder's Map: Owner: Lily Smith Obtained: Found in Room of Requirement, DA Head Appearance: Blank Piece of Parchment History:This map was originally created by James Potter and the Marauders at Hogwarts. It was confiscated by Filtch, the caretaker at the time. Fred and George Weasley stole it from Filtch's office, and used it while at Hogwarts. They passed it down to Harry Potter while he was at school, but it was misplaced during the final battle against Voldemort. Abilities: Can show everyone in the school's location, including invisible people, can show secret entrances and exits from the school. Time Turner: Owner: Ferlen Black Obtained: Given by Ministry of Magic for educational purposes Appearance: Gold Hourglass, kept on a gold chain History: One of many time turners controlled by the Ministry, these are occasionally given out to excellent students to help in their studies. Abilities: Can turn back time in one hour increments, up to a maximum of 2 weeks. Teaching aids Owner: Ministry of Magic, currently in the custody of Steve Shunpike Obtained: For "home tutoring of questionable cases", and now, to "aid Mr. Shunpike's transition to Hogwarts" Appearance: Remembrall sphere filled with a purple haze (inactive), Osprey quill and slate board (black, but with gold and red lettering appearing) Abilities: To provide access to the Ministry's Archives and teaching forums (unbeknownst to Steve, the Remembrall is also designed - via a primitive Time-Turner within - to reset certain of his memories, and to suppress his telekinetic capabilities. It "encourages" him to believe he's only had three years of tuition, when, in reality, it has been six.) Category:Site Administration Category:OOC Page Category:Relics